Over 700 different naturally occurring isoflavones are known some of which have biological properties with potential therapeutic benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,202 generically discloses certain isoflavan compounds, particularly 3,4-diarylchroman and centchroman for the treatment of benign prostatic hypertrophy.
WO 01/17986 also discloses certain isoflavan compounds.